


do you wanna dance?

by jiatcakes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiatcakes/pseuds/jiatcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the trouble with the Dean and the sacrifices is over, Laura and Carmilla finally go on an official first date - stargazing on the roof of their dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you wanna dance?

It had been a couple of weeks since the trouble with the Dean and her lackeys had blown over. Laura and Carmilla were just lounging around in their room, feeling for the first time in a while that they could just relax without waiting for the Ginger Squad to come running with news of some impending doom.

 

Carmilla sat up in her bed and pushed aside her hair nervously, the motion drawing Laura’s attention.  
“What is it, Carm? Are you okay?” Laura looked over, worried.  
“No, it’s just – I, um… I was wondering whether, since things are all okay now, if you maybe wanted to go on a …date?” Carmilla smiled nervously, twirling a strand of her hair as she looked at Laura expectantly.

Laura rolled her chair over to Carmilla’s bed, clambering eagerly onto the bed as she beamed. “Oh gosh, yeah, I would love that! I didn’t even realize; we’ve never actually had a _real_ date, right? I mean – except the time I tried to capture you…” Laura trailed off, blushing.  
Carmilla laughed, saying, “You know, I still haven’t forgiven you for that. But yeah, just be ready to go at 7 tonight, okay? And wear something warm.”  
Apart from getting to see the _extremely adorable_ face Laura made when she was curious and couldn’t figure something out, Carmilla’s secrecy was also to ensure that Laura wouldn’t end up contributing a pile of snacks that were mostly comprised of high fructose corn syrup and chocolate for the evening picnic she had planned.

 

In the hours following, Carmilla rushed around the dorm to assemble her picnic basket with some of her favorite foods that she thought Laura might also enjoy, should she ever choose to deviate from her diet of cookies and cereal. She also made a point to grab a bottle of the ‘ _ludicrously expensive’_ champagne she knew Laura enjoyed.  
Returning to their dorm room about fifteen minutes before 7, Carmilla flung the door open and paused in the doorway, admiring the shine of Laura’s hair as she put it up into a messy bun. Setting down her basket quietly, Carmilla padded over to Laura softly, pausing just behind her to whisper huskily, “Don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice.”

Laura jumped, laughing nervously as she turned to face Carmilla. “Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

Carmilla took another step towards Laura, reaching up to cup her face with one hand. “God, you’re beautiful. Maybe we should just stay in tonight and…” Carmilla trailed off, looking over meaningfully at her bed.  
Laura blushed furiously, batting away Carmilla’s hand as she protested, “But you have to take me on a date! I wanna at least be wined and dined before we do anything else! Shouldn’t we be leaving already? It’s almost seven, we’re gonna be late for whatever this mystery date is…”  
Carmilla brought a finger to Laura’s lips, shushing her effectively. “You’re rambling again, cupcake. Besides, the stars aren’t going anywhere.”

 

With that, Carmilla laced her fingers with Laura’s, leading her up to the roof of their dorm. She pushed a dusty chest out of a dark corner, withdrawing a key from the pocket of her skinny jeans to unlock it, pulling out a thick fleece blanket and some fluffy throw pillows.

“Do you bring all your unsuspecting victims up here?” Laura asked with a playful smirk.  
“No, you’re the first one. You’re the only one.”

 After setting everything up, Carmilla patted the spot on the blanket next to her, inviting Laura to take a seat. Carmilla then dragged the picnic basket over, removing a couple of plastic containers full of food. “Sorry I couldn’t find any candles, sweetheart. We’ll have to make do with this.”  
“Carm, babe, this is amazing. The food smells wonderful and you even remembered the champagne,” Laura sighed happily, “The view’s really gorgeous too.”  
“Yeah, the view’s really great tonight.” Carmilla murmured as she watched Laura gazing at the stars.

They leaned back onto the pillows and watched the stars in contented silence as the lights around the Silas campus slowly dimmed and faded.

“Hey Laura, do you wanna…” Carmilla looked at Laura uncertainly.  
“…Dance?” Laura replied just as nervously.  
“Yes, actually. I was thinking that since we didn’t get to dance much in our cramped room the last time… Besides, I think it’s a little too cold for us to _really waltz_ up here in the open.” Carmilla winked at Laura, standing up in one smooth moment and reaching out to help Laura up.

“Oh god, I thought you meant… Never mind. Anyway. How are we going to dance if there’s no music?” Carmilla laughed as Laura stumbled over her words. Carmilla laced one hand with Laura’s and allowed the other to settle in the curve of Laura’s waist, pulling the other girl closer to her as she began to hum.   
“When there’s no music, we make our own.”

As they twirled around the rooftop, Carmilla brought her hand up from Laura’s waist to remove the elastic band holding her bun together, letting her honey-colored hair tumble down in smooth waves. They paused their dance as Carmilla wound her fingers through Laura’s hair, pulling the other girl in for a kiss. Laura inhaled sharply, grabbing Carmilla firmly by the hips to eliminate any remaining distance between them. As their hands began to drift and explore each others’ bodies properly for the first time, their breathing grew heavier and Carmilla guided Laura back to the blanket.

“If I take your dress off, will you freeze in this weather?” Carmilla asked as her hand hovered at the hem of Laura’s skirt.  
“Probably, but let’s do it anyway. I don’t think I can wait till we get back downstairs.”

Carmilla took out another blanket and laid it over their bodies as she carefully pulled Laura’s dress over and off her body.  She leaned in to kiss Laura deeply as her hands wandered over Laura’s bare skin. Carmilla traced a path of hot kisses down Laura’s neck and chest, her fingers moving expertly under the waistband of her panties.

“God, cupcake, I can’t believe you’re this wet already,” Carmilla’s voice vibrated in a low hum against Laura’s skin.  
Laura’s breathing became more audible as she moaned, “Carmilla, oh my God, Carm, I need more.”

 Carmilla removed her fingers and slowly rolled Laura’s panties down, pressing her lips down immediately as Laura sucked in a surprised breath. Laura’s hands came down to tangle themselves in Carmilla’s curls, pushing her head down, further, deeper as she bucked her hips eagerly to meet Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla increased the pressure of her tongue against Laura’s clit while she slid two fingers in and out of Laura smoothly as Laura panted, “Carm, I’m so close – oh my god – keep going, right there please –“ Laura’s sentence trailed off as she came breathlessly on Carmilla’s fingers, arching her back involuntarily.

 As Laura tried to catch her breath, Carmilla pushed herself back up, cupping Laura’s face and pressing their lips together. “I’d ask you to do me now but you look so worn out already, cupcake,” said Carmilla with a smirk. Laura stretched and yawned in response, retrieving her clothes from where Carmilla had flung them to get dressed.  “I’ll pay you back some other time when I’m not about to pass out, yeah?” Laura promised eagerly.

“Wow, I’m sorry, it’s really late already. It totally slipped my mind that you aren’t, you know, nocturnal.” Carmilla apologized with a smile dancing across her lips.

“Hey, don’t apologize. That was amazing, thank you. I think I really needed that.” Laura moved closer to Carmilla, grazing her cheek with a kiss.

“Yeah, I think we both did. You should probably get some rest now, or else you’ll be dead tired in class tomorrow and Perry will never let me off for _overworking_ you,” Carmilla smirked at the thought of Perry looking mortified while trying to scold them for their late-night shenanigans.

Laura smiled sleepily and curled against Carmilla under the blanket, drifting off to sleep as Carmilla continued to trace her fingers in lazy patterns over the exposed skin of her arms. Pulling a well-worn novel from the picnic basket beside her, Carmilla settled in for a long night of being Laura’s pillow.

                                                                                                                       


End file.
